XXY
by DarkPotterMalfoy
Summary: Blaise llama a Draco para que ambos vean una película, pero el rubio no se espera lo que va a ver: unos ojos verdes, una piel tostada y un cuerpo de escándalo y después de ver lo que ha visto, por una vez, él también lo quiere. Drarry


**N/A: **Esto ha surgido de manera un tanto extraña, se puede decir que un día me levanté y me dije tengo que hacerlo. Espero que se de vuestro agrado y por favor no me matéis por lo que vais a leer.

**Rating: **M / NC-17

**Pareja: **Harry / Draco (principal), Harry / Original, Blaise / Draco (oral)

**Resumen: **Blaise llama a Draco para que ambos vean una película, pero el rubio no se espera lo que va a ver: unos ojos verdes, una piel tostada y un cuerpo de escándalo y después de ver lo que ha visto, por una vez, él también lo quiere.

**Palabras (sólo fic)**: 9186

**Disclamer: **Los personajes que salen en este fic pertenecen a Rowling y a la Warner Bros, yo sólo hago un uso responsable de ellos, y con esto no gano beneficio alguno.

Quiero dedicárselo a **Adigium21** y** FanFiker-FanFinal** ya que ambos son dos personas maravillosas. Sé que no estado tanto como debería pero la Uni me tiene hasta las narices. Por eso querido Adigium21, a partir del sábado me pondré con tus historias y a dejarte comentarios y los mismo con mi amiga madrileña que tengo que acabar de leerme **Por amor a un mortífago**_** fic que lo recomiendo al 200% y los de Adigium21 también.**_

* * *

**XXY**

Era una calurosa y atípica noche de finales de abril, como cualquier persona normal él estaría encantado de dar un paseo por las calles de Londres, pero Draco Malfoy no. No podía entender como su amigo Blaise podía vivir entre esos asquerosos muggles y lo más importante de todo era que vivía en la única zona de Londres en la que no podía aparecerse y claro, la zona de aparición autorizada por el Ministerio estaba a unos cuarenta y cinco minutos de la casa de su mejor amigo. Tenía que admitir que los muggles tenían la "magia" para crear esas películas, en las que personas normales interpretan un personaje y que en cierta manera son adictivas, pero jamás lo reconocería delante de él, antes la muerte.

Otra de las cosas que le había gustado y/o odiado de los muggles era el tabaco. Esa cosa de forma cilíndrica, que da mal sabor de boca e insano para los que están a tu alrededor y sobre todo para el fumador mismo, pero que engancha de mala manera. Tenía que dejarlo, porqué según Blaise, podría provocarle cáncer y demás cosas que no quería recordar.

Ahora, andando por las calles de Londres, podía decir que se sentía libre, y aunque odiara de mala manera a esa gente, se sentía bastante cómodo, ya que nadie, después de casi ocho años desde la caída de su Señor, se había olvidado por completo que él había dejado entrar a los Mortífagos en la escuela y que por su culpa Albus Dumbledore estaba muerto. La verdad que no estaba orgulloso de lo que había hecho, pero su prioridad era salvar a su familia, y si tuviera que volver hacerlo lo haría, la familia siempre es lo primero.

Estaba casi llegando a la zona en la que vivía Blaise y por ese lugar, podía ver muchas personas, muchas… parejas, algo que él anhelaba con todo lo más profundo de su ser. A decir verdad el envidiaba a sus amigos, ya que casi todos tenían sus respectivas parejas, algunos hijos, y lo más importante estaban enamorados. Pero él no sabía lo era esa sensación de querer a alguien que no fuera así mismo. En toda su vida desde bien pequeño, la gente se le había acercado por puro interés y después de la Batalla final y que Potter les salvará el culo las cosas entre los sangre pura había vuelto a la normalidad. Sabía perfectamente que podía tener al hombre o mujer que quisiese, pero él quería experimentar esa sensación de mariposas en el estómago, la de celos, la de pena por un amor de verdad perdido, es decir, todo. Pero eso en su vida no estaba planeado, tendría que hacer como sus padres, casarse antes de los treinta y tener como mínimo un hijo, que será el heredero de toda la fortuna cuando el muriese.

No se había dado cuenta, pero inconscientemente ya había llegado al portal en el que vivía su amigo, así que picó al timbre y de pronto se escuchó un sonido un tanto molesto, empujó la gran puerta metálica y entro en el inmueble. Llegó hasta el ascensor, le dio al botón y esperó hasta que el aparato elevador bajase y las puertas se abriesen y cuando al fin llegó y entró subió hasta el séptimo piso. Llegó hasta el apartamento 7-H y vio que como siempre que el llegaba la puerta estaba entornada, pasó y la cerró y fue hasta el salón.

- ¡Has tardado más de lo normal!

- ¡Que te follen, Blaise! – dijo ofuscado, mientras se quitaba la chaqueta de entretiempo y la ponía encima de una silla. - ¡Sabes que tardo unos tres cuartos de hora desde la zona habilitada por el Ministerio!

- Pues coge un taxi, siempre que vienes tenemos la misma discusión, pero claro, al señorito le da miedo que lo rapten en un taxi ilegal – dijo el propietario sobreactuando – Tienes una varita y en cualquier caso, te desapareces del coche en marcha o confundes al taxista.

- No importa ¿Qué película vamos a ver? Y dime que no es una del vampiro purpurina porque me voy ahora mismo.

- Puedes elegir a la que tú quieras, en el cajón tienes todas, las de más a la izquierda son los estrenos que acaban de salir a la venta y las de la derecha son las más "viejas", así que coge la que más te llame la atención. De mientras voy a poner las palomitas a hacerse en el microondas y sacaré las bebidas.

En ese momento se sentía poderoso, poder elegir cualquier película, la que él quisiera. Estuvo buscando entre los títulos más recientes; _Los Juegos del Hambre, Battleship, Ira de Titanes…_ Ninguna la llamaba la atención, así que cerró los ojos y fue a coger una al azar, pero con la mala fortuna que en vez de coger un DVD, cogió lo que al parecer era el interior del cajón y al levantarlo vio que era un cajón con doble fondo. En ese cajón también había películas, pero no entendía como era que Blaise las tenía escondidas, rápidamente supuso que serían unas películas más viejas. Todas las cajas eran de color negro, con la hoja blanca y con el título en negro, ni imagen ni nada como en las de arriba. Vio los títulos y se quedó un poco sorprendido; _Vino por trabajo y le comieron lo de abajo, Nalgas apretadas…, Las Bolas del Dragón, El sexo sentido, En boca cerrada no entran moscas… _No entendía estos títulos y por detrás, sólo salían XXY, con lo que rápidamente supuso que todas serían del mismo género. Así que cogió una de ellas y la puso en el reproductor de DVD, encendió la televisión, cosa que le había enseñado a hacer Blaise y puso la película en pausa, y en ese momento Blaise llegó con todo el picoteo.

- Espero que la película que hayas elegido sea buena, porque si no, nos quedaremos dormidos en medio de la película.

- No sé he cogido una del cajón, ese del doble fondo – automáticamente al escuchar eso, Blaise que era un chico de color, se quedó tan blanco como Draco.

- Has cogido una película del doble fondo – se dijo para sí mismo. – Draco esta película que has cogido estoy seguro que no te va a gustar, las tengo ahí porque son de lo más malas que te puedas encontrar.

- Da igual, si son tan malas nos metemos con ellos por ser tan malos actores – dijo el rubio con palomitas en la boca.

- Venga Draco, porque no vemos otra de estreno que tengo, seguro que _Los Juegos del Hambre_ te gustará.

- ¡Que pesado! Vamos a ver esta, y no se diga más

- ¡Es una porno gay! – dijo gritando, haciendo que al rubio se le cayese la cerveza encima de sus pantalones

- ¿Una porno? ¿Qué diablos es eso?

- Haber como te lo explico sin que me veas como un pervertido – dijo el otro pensando

- Pues hazlo de la manera más fácil, aunque sabes que soy una persona extremadamente inteligente.

- Haber Draco, tu y yo muchas veces hemos tenido… ya sabes, sexo. – dijo el moreno y al decir esto la cara de el rubio cambió drásticamente.

- ¡Las del doble fondo son películas de sexo! Eres un puto cerdo, Blaise. – dijo mirándolo con cara de asco - ¿Cómo puedes tener gente grabada con ese fin?

- Yo… esto…

- ¡Vamos a verla! Nunca he visto ninguna, mal amigo – dijo mirándolo de reojo y poniendo cara de seriedad. - ¡Es broma! Pilla – dijo tirándole la caja

- _Vino por trabajo y le comieron lo de abajo – _esta película no, se dijo, mira que había para elegir, pues tenía que escoger _esa_. – Draco esta es un poco floja, si quieres ponemos una que sea más potente, ya sabes…

- ¡Oh, qué más da! Vemos ésta y si quieres después vemos otra.

- Después no digas que no te avisé, dale al play.

- Oye ya sabes, se supone que esto es erótico ¿no? Puedo ya sabes… - el moreno viendo a lo que se refería asintió.

* * *

_Un hombre de unos 35 años estaba sentando en la mesa de su despacho con un ordenador delante de él, y estaba escribiendo un informe, cuando de pronto la puerta del despacho sonó y con una voz autoritaria dijo que pasase. Al abrirse la puerta, entró un chico de pelo azabache y completamente rebelde, con unos ojos verdes impresionantes y una piel tostada que podría hacer que te derritieras en el momento en el que lo tocases y para hacerle resaltar más su piel, iba vestido de pies a cabeza de color blanco._

_- ¿Qué es lo que quiere? – dijo el hombre con un poco de mal humor_

_- Venía por el puesto de ingeniero aeronáutico – dijo el joven un tanto nervioso – tenía una entrevista hoy_

_- ¿Sí? Dime tu nombre que busco tu Curriculum_

_- Me llamo Potter, Harry Potter_

* * *

Al escuchar el nombre del joven actor, Draco se quedó de piedra, si que la figura del chico le recordaba a alguien, pero no sabía a quién le podía recordar, pero al escuchar el nombre y mentalmente ponerle las gafas redondas sabía que era él. No se lo podía creer, el Gran Harry Potter, haciendo películas porno. La sensación de poder que sentía ahora era abrumadora, podría chantajear al Chico Dorado, alegando al Mundo Mágico que era como una especie de prostituto en el mundo muggle y con el DVD de Blaise todo el mundo le creería. Pero lo más importante de todo como era que su amigo, su mejor amigo, nunca le había comentado nada sobre el hobbie de su rival.

- ¡Serpiente rastrera! ¿¡Como que nunca me habías dicho que Potter salía en un tipo de película como esta? ¡Sabes que lo podría haber tenido en mis manos hace mucho tiempo!

- ¡No seas borde conmigo que yo no soy ninguno de tus lacayos, Draco! ¡Y sí, tenía la película guardada, porque sabía que te pondrías así! ¡Y Potter tiene el derecho de hacer con su vida lo que le dé la gana! ¡Como si quisiera follar en medio del Ministerio! Es su vida y de nadie más, Draco

- Pero lo que hace no es digno, tiene que ser ilegal

- No, no es ilegal, es un trabajo como el de otro cualquiera, porque hacer películas porno es tan legal como salir a dar un paseo, es la segunda industria muggle que más dinero mueve en todo el mundo. Si quieres la quitamos y pongo otra, para que disfrutes.

- No, quiero ver que tan bueno es Potter. – dijo sonriendo son picardía.

* * *

_- Veo que está usted muy cualificado, Harry – dijo el hombre acercándose a él, de manera un tanto sensual. – Pero tengo que cerciorarme que cumples con los requisitos para este trabajo._

_Así que en menos que canta un gallo, el hombre se abalanzó sobre Harry y lo comenzó a besar de manera feroz. Ambos batallaban por el control de la situación, así que el empresario agarró de la camisa de Harry y de un tirón abrió la camisa haciendo que los botones fueran por los suelos y dejando ver un cuerpo expectacular. El hombre ahora se preocupaba de besar el cuello de Harry, haciéndolo gemir de placer y poco a poco fue bajando hasta llegar a uno de los pezones, y después al otro. Iba mordiendo trozo de musculo que encontraba, hasta que poco a poco fue bajando los pantalones del moreno, donde no llevaba ropa interior y dejaba ver una polla fuera de la media normal. El empresario, miró al joven y esté le sonrió mostrando su perfecta dentadura blanca. Así que el hombre cogió la polla de Harry y se la metió en la boca_

_- Ummmm, sige…sige – decía Harry de la manera más erótica posible, mientras su polla era tragada de manera viciosa, después se lo sacaba y lamía desde la base hasta la punta, haciendo que el moreno gimiese aún mas de placer. – Mmmm, no te detengas, sige…_

_El moreno le hizo una seña para que el otro abriese la boca, Harry se la metió dentro y empezó a follársela. Con las dos manos agarraba la parte superior de la cabeza, para que no se le moviera mucho y así penetrar esa boca con más fuerza._

_Entre suspiros, y jadeos, el ojiverde, se mordía el labio de manera erótica._

_- ¡Joder que boca tienes! Ummm – no paraba de gemir el moreno_

_Harry cansado de su mamada, levantó al hombre de la corbata y comenzó a desnudarle, hasta haberlo dejado desnudo y sin más preámbulos la erecta polla del hombre se la metió en la boca._

_Harry lamia, succionaba, hacia que el hombre se derritiera en placer._

_- Ummm, jovencito, se nota que tienes talento para el trabajo, ¡Joder! – dijo en un grito sonoro de placer –Pero creo que no lo suficiente._

_Sin avisar, Harry lo empotró contra el escritorio, hizo que se subiera en él y se quedase a cuatro patas, le abrió las nalgas y comenzó a lamerle el ano. El hombre gemía de placer y levantaba el trasero para tener más contacto con la lengua del moreno. Cuando Harry creyó que estaba lo suficientemente dilatado, se separó de él, cogió un condón, se lo puso e hizo que el hombre se tumbase en el suelo boca arriba y con las piernas en los hombros del moreno. Harry sin delicadeza alguna lo penetró, haciendo que el hombre gimiese de dolor y de placer, y sin más empezó a moverse. Sonoros ¡Ah!, ¡Umm!, ¡Más fuerte y deprisa! Y entre otros se escuchaban._

_Mientras era penetrado por Harry el hombre se estaba pajeando de manera rápida, haciendo que a los pocos minutos eyaculase y todo su semen cayese sobre su pecho. Harry salió rápidamente de él, por la demasiada fricción que había que le costaba moverse e iba hacer que se corriera, se quitó en condón y empezó a pajearse en la cara del hombre._

_- Si, umm, joder, joder – decía mientras se la estaba cascando de manera rápida – ¡Oh sí! – dijo mientras se corría en la cara del hombre y este quedaba con cara de felicidad por el orgasmo conseguido. Cuando Harry había echado la última gota de semen, el hombre se la volvió a meter en la boca y comenzó a succionar de manera juguetona, Harry se apartó se puso a su altura y se besaron. Al final ambos se levantaron y se vistieron._

_- Señor Potter, está contratado._

* * *

Dios, sí, mmm, se decía mentalmente Draco, mientras se pajeaba viendo follar a Potter. Miró a Blaise y vió que ya había acabado de masturbarse y la película ya había acabado y se había quedado con ganas de más, así que Draco le hizo una seña a Blaise y este se acercó a él y se la empezó a chupar.

- Joder Blaise, mmmm – decía mientras el placer le inundaba los sentidos. La sensación era impresionante, esta tan caliente… Comenzó a sentir pequeñas corrientes eléctricas, que en poco tiempo se hicieron titánicas corrientes de placer que a los pocos segundos los llevaron a correrse en la boca de su mejor amigo. Draco miró a Blaise y vio como éste se lo había tragado todo.

- Un placer, Draco – dijo guiñándole el ojo izquierdo

- Tenía que haberte devuelto el favor, pero como he visto que ya habías acabado...

- Me lo devolverás, tenlo por seguro Malfoy. – dijo a medio broma, ya que ambos se acostaban cuando sus respectivos planes les fallaban o era directamente muy estrechos o estrechas. – Ponte decente, nos vamos a tomar algo.

Así que Draco, se volvió a vestir correctamente y ambos salieron a tomar algo a uno de los bares cercanos a la casa de Blaise. Ambos estuvieron hablando de cómo Potter había cambiado durante estos casi ocho años, en donde su cara ya no era la de un niño, sino la de un hombre de veinticinco años, el cuerpo de un dios griego, todo fibrado, todo el cuerpo depilado, algo que Draco jamás había visto en su vida y sobretodo esa gran polla, tanto en la longitud, como en el grosor.

* * *

Un par de semanas desde que había visto la película, Draco se encontraba en una cena de gala en el Ministerio, junto con Blaise, Pansy, Theo y Astoria. Hoy celebraban el octavo año desde la caída del Señor Oscuro y se encontraban aquellos que habían participado en la Segunda Guerra; Hermione Granger, la familia Weasley, los Lovegood, Aberforth Dumbledore, Andrómeda Tonks y… Harry Potter. _El Profeta_ había especulado sobre la posibilidad que Harry Potter no asistiese a la Gala, por sus negocios en el mundo muggle, pero visto lo visto si había podido asistir. Y nada más verlo, su corazón había comenzado a latir con más fuerza, sus labios se estaban secando con gran rapidez, su temperatura corporal había aumentado y su miembro se había despertado pidiendo una guerra.

Tenía ganas de hablar con él, y lo que no era hablar, pero como dirigir la palabra al que fuera tu archienemigo en la escuela, si no se podían intercambiar más de dos palabras que no fueran improperios. Así que esperó una oportunidad para hablar con él, en un momento en el que estuviese solo, pero en toda la noche no lo habían dejado en paz, y él se estaba impacientando, por _El Chico Que Nació Para Follar_ no estuviese disponible ni para un simple "hola". Había llegado la hora de el gran discurso del Ministro, algo tortuoso y repetitivo durante casi la década de la caída de Lord Voldemort, pero como era habitual a la gente le encantaba escuchar que el Señor Oscuro, había sido vencido en una Batalla feroz entre él y Harry Potter, en el que ambos exhaustos sólo tenían fuerzas para un último hechizo y que el moreno, al ser más poderoso por fin lo había enviado a los confines del infierno. O también recordar cada uno de los muertos durante el periodo de su último curso, que no eran ni uno, ni dos, si no que se podían contar por cientos, pero a la gente le gustaba y él no quien para discutir o reprochar lo que a la gente le gustaba.

Después de casi tres horas de Gala, estaban en los bailes, donde los que querían disfrutaban de unos cuantos pasos y los que no se encontraban en la barra bebiendo un poco de alcohol del caro. Draco ya había bailado con Pansy y Astoria, y como buen caballero ya había cumplido su misión, y ahora se dirigía hacia la sala contigua en la que se encontraba en bar. A simple vista no se había fijado, pero mientras se iba acercando a la barra, en la parte más oscura de ésta, estaba nada más y nada menos que Harry Potter. Ahora que lo estaba viendo no estaba del todo seguro si acercarse para hablarle, pero pensándolo mejor habían dos opciones; la primera y la más factible, era que saliese del Ministerio viendo la resurrección del Señor Tenebroso o la segunda, que era acabar en el baño y follarse a Potter como si de animales salvajes se tratasen.

Pero viendo a Potter sentado en la barra y bebiendo lo que al parecer era una cerveza de mantequilla, y revisando unos papeles nadie diría que Potter llevaba una mejor vida en el mundo muggle. La verdad que Draco estaba muy interesado en los papeles que el _Chico de Oro_ estaba revisando y con demasiada atención cabe decir. Así que el rubio se acercó desplegando todo el potencial Malfoy y rezaría a Merlín para no tener que salir corriendo. Se acercó lentamente pero con seguridad, no intentando parecer desesperado, pero si _gustoso_ de poder ver a un _viejo_ amigo.

- Buenas noches, Potter – dijo con el tono más casual posible. A esto que el moreno alzó la vista y a lo que al parecer en un acto reflejo adoptado con los años en la escuela, rodó los ojos.

-Malfoy – dijo a modo de saludo él y dándole a entender que no quería tener ningún tipo de conversación.

- Un whisky de fuego doble y sin hielo – le dijo al camarero y rápidamente dirigiéndose a Harry de nuevo.

- Cuéntame Potter ¿Cómo te trata la vida? – dijo para parece lo más social posible.

- Malfoy, a tono de parecer condescendiente y no lo es, tengo mucho informes que leer y muchos papeles que firmar – dijo él volviendo a sus papeles.

- Bueno, Potter, no crees que podrías parar un par de minutos y charlar conmigo como buen y noble Gryffindor, que sé que eres. – dijo mostrándole la sonrisa propiedad Malfoy y haciéndole saber con ella que no estaba con él ahí para pelear.

- Está bien, Malfoy, pero diez minutos, que bastante trabajo tengo ya – dijo cogiendo los papeles y metiéndolos en un portafolios. – Y dime de qué quieres hablar, ni que tuviéramos cosas en común.

- Un momento Potter, ¡Camarero que pasa con ese whisky doble sin hielo que he pedido! – dijo en un tono autoritario, pero sin alzar la voz. - ¡Que han pasado más de quince minutos y yo aquí con la boca seca!

- Veo que no has cambiado Malfoy, sigues siendo igual de capullo, pero bueno supongo que hay cosas que no cambian – dijo sonriendo con suficiencia. – Por favor, cuando pueda tráigame un _Semáforo*_ las dos primeras partes normales y la última en vez de granadina, grosella roja. – dijo dirigiéndose al camarero con amabilidad.

- Potter, si quieres que te traten con respeto, tienes que ser una persona con una personalidad dura. – dijo mientras le traían su copa y a los pocos segundos se la dejaban a su lado.

- Vamos Malfoy, para que te traten con respeto no hace falta ser desagradables e intolerantes con aquellos que crees que son inferiores a ti. Además el respeto hay que ganárselo con esfuerzo y no por tener más dinero o tener un apellido de siglos te hace ganártelo. – dijo enfadado pero manteniendo la compostura. – Sólo tienes que fijarte en mí, la gente me trata con respeto porque maté a una persona y no me siento orgulloso de ello, ¿era lo correcto? Sí, pero también era la solución más fácil. – con el monólogo de Potter, Draco se quedó perplejo, no había pensado que jamás Harry Potter lo dejase sin palabras.

- Potter, creo que hay muchas maneras de _perder _el respeto ¿no crees? – dijo mirándolo con perspicacia a lo que el moreno no entendía nada.

- No lo sé Malfoy, yo no soy al que intentan hechizar desde hace ocho años. Pero por lo que veo los hechizos son muy débiles o tienen muy mala puntería – dijo y giró la cabeza y vio que tenía servido su bebida.

- Bueno, Potter vamos a dejar de lanzarnos cosas en la cabeza, cuéntame a que te dedicas en el mundo muggle, el diario decía que a lo mejor no podías asistir a la Gala por motivos de _negocios_.

- Pues si la verdad es que en mundo muggle, el americano, hay una gran empresa de informática y nuevas tecnologías que está a punto de sacar un nuevo producto al mercado y claro, como accionista y vicepresidente de la empresa, pues tengo que verificar que todo esté en orden y antes de que salga a la venta, probar el producto al igual que todos los accionistas – dijo muy convencido de ello, que si no fuese porque Draco sabía que era actor porno, se hubiese creído lo que acababa de decir.

- Una gran empresa americana muggle ¿se puede saber cuál es? - dijo interesado haber cual era la ingeniosa respuesta del Gryffindor.

- Pues la empresa es **Apple, **y dudo mucho que la conozcas ya que no sales del mundo mágico

- Espera, ¿me estás diciendo que tú Harry Potter eres vicepresidente y accionista de la empresa tecnológica Apple? Claro y yo soy Albus Dumbledore, no te fastidia. – dijo irónico y bastante mosqueado, es que ni siquiera él se hubiese inventado una mentira mejor.

- ¿Conoces Apple? Déjalo no quiero saberlo – haciendo con un gesto con la mano

-Yo soy el quinto accionista de la empresa tecnológica Microsoft y si supiese que trabajas en Apple lo sabría, yo lo sé todo – dijo con mirándolo altivamente y diciéndose para sí mismo, chúpate esa Potter haber como sales de esta.

- Y dime Malfoy ¿quién es el vicepresidente de la empresa?

- Pues, déjame recordar – dijo mientras se llevaba un dedo al mentón y pensaba con rapidez – ¡Ya me acuerdo! Evans, James Evans – dijo y vio como Potter sonreía, lo había pillado. Él era un Slytherin y no se le escapa una.

- ¿Malfoy, tú sabías que mi padre se llamaba James y el apellido de mi madre de soltera era Evans verdad? – dijo aumentando más su sonrisa y cogiendo el portafolios opaco con el símbolo de Apple y enseñándoselo. – Y por cierto yo si sabía que tú eras un accionista de Microsoft, a diferencia de ti, yo si conozco a mis rivales, buenas noches Malfoy. – Esto no iba a quedar así, había quedado como un imbécil delante de Potter, por un estúpido juego de palabras, ¡la madre que lo parió!

- ¡Potter! – dijo agarrándolo del brazo, para que no se fuese, se levantó y se acercó a su oído - ¡Te voy a contar un secreto, _actor porno_! – dijo en susurros para que nadie más le escuchase. En ese momento Harry se tensó más que el palo de una escoba, las manos le empezaron a temblar como consecuencia de que el portafolio se le cayó al suelo, en plano y se escaparon hojas algunas. Sintió miedo, si se podría decir que el mismo miedo al volver a enfrentarse al Lord Voldemort, ¡mierda! Pensó el moreno, le estaba faltando el aire y casi no podía respirar, se tuvo que sentar y desabrocharse los primeros botones de la camisa que llevaba, esto sí que era su fin, Malfoy lo tenía a su merced.

- ¡Que quieres de mí Malfoy! ¿Cómo sabes de lo que hago en mi tiempo libre? – dijo enfadado y asustado, pero más asustado.

- No voy a entrar en detalles, pero vamos que estaba en casa de un amigo y cogí una película llamada _Vino por trabajo y le comieron lo de abajo_ y que quede claro que no esperaba que fuera ninguna porno de esas, si ni siquiera tenía el conocimiento de que existieran. – dijo maldiciéndose por no haberlas conocido antes y no tener que pajearse con imágenes que se mueven o solamente con la imaginación

- ¿¡Que quieres de mí!

- Pues poca cosa, vamos nada en especial, quiero follarte Potter, así de simple y directo.

- ¿Cómo dices? Tienes que estar de broma, no pienso dejar que tu polla roce mi culo aunque sea involuntariamente y te juro que como le cuentes algo de esto a alguien voy a matarte personalmente y la estadía de Voldemort en tu casa va a parecer un camino de rosas al lado de lo que te voy hacer yo. – dijo de tal manera que la pose chulesca que Malfoy había adoptado anteriormente había quedado reducida a la nada. Pero todo lo que dijo de manera amenazante también lo dijo de forma muy baja ya que nadie le pudiese escuchar.

- ¿Cuánto dinero quieres Potter? – dijo sacando una talonario mágico

- ¡Haber Malfoy, no soy un prostituto! – dijo indignado y notando como la adrenalina se apoderaba de su cuerpo.

- A decir verdad, si que lo eres, porque te pagan para hacer esos videos en los que millones de personas se pajean o acaban follando con algún amigo/a que tienen al lado.

- Déjalo Malfoy, pero ni una palabra de esto a nadie ¿entiendes? – dijo colocándose la camisa correctamente.

- Sólo una pregunta más y te dejo en paz Potter. – dijo el rubio y Harry sabiendo en la situación que se encontraba no se podía permitir el lujo de que por no responder una pregunta fuese humillado públicamente en el mundo mágico inglés - ¿Por qué lo haces? Tienes todo lo que quieras tener y más, cuéntame.

- Malfoy haber como te explico esto. – dijo pensando la mejor manera de acabar con esto. – Es una forma de relajarme cuando estoy realmente estresado, llamo al productor y le digo que quiero hacer una película, a la semana siguiente o dos, me llama para confirmar la película y que actor o actores quiero y el dinero que me dan por hacerla pues lo doy a la caridad.

- Espera, una cosa más. ¿Cómo que llamas al productor y le dices de hacer una? Creo que eso no funciona así, te tendrían que llamar a ti para hacerla y tu confirmar si lo vas hacer. – dijo creyendo que no verdad lo que estaba diciendo.

- Malfoy tú me has visto desnudo ¿no? – dijo el moreno y viendo como Draco afirmaba con la cabeza – Pues no tengo nada más que decir, ahora sí, buenas noches Malfoy. – se despidió Potter con rapidez recogiendo los documentos del suelo y saliendo del lugar a toda prisa

Draco estaba de piedra, Potter era actor porno porque quería no porque no valiese para otra cosa y encima era caritativo dando el dinero que ganaba a la beneficencia. Esto era surrealista, pero esto no iba a quedar así el se iba a costar con Potter, costara lo que costara y para darle más en su orgullo, el de activo, quería ver la cara de placer de Potter bajo él la postura no era el problema. De lo que no estaba seguro Draco era de que si lo mataría si le hacía ciertas insinuaciones a alguien en especial y tenía a la candidata perfecta.

* * *

Tras una semana de intentar concretar cierta cita con cierta persona que tenía información de Potter desde los once años, pues por fin lo había conseguido; al fin Hermione Granger había sido capaz de darle un tiempo de su almuerzo del martes, diciéndole que más le valía una buena excusa. Siendo la directora de la Academia de Aurores, pues habría que tenerle miedo y respeto, sobre todo respeto, porque aún recordaba el puñetazo que le dio en tercero.

Eran las once y media de la mañana y la sangre sucia seguía sin aparecer, Malfoy pensaba que le habían dado plantón y encima una de su clase. Debía estar allí hacía tres cuartos de hora, pero nada de nada. Cuando llegara, si es que llegaba, tendría que ser especialmente sutil e indirecto para que Granger respondiese a sus preguntas inconscientemente y así no ganarse una muerte dolorosa en manos de Potter. Draco quería probar de meterle la idea en la cabeza como en _Inception_ y que después todo fuese como la seda, pero claro tratándose de la sangre sucia, esto podría acabar como una tragedia griega.

Por el pasillo escuchaba un andar rápido, firme y acompasado, vamos que la única opción era un auror, un militante a auror, el Ministro que era auror o Granger por ser la directora de la Academia. Si, a los pocos segundos podía divisar a Granger y cuando al fin llegó a su altura, la cara que traía no era de buenos amigos, sino de un enfado estratosférico. Ella abrió la puerta del despacho y le hizo una seña para que entrase, Draco elegantemente se levantó del banco en el cual estaba sentado y se fue al despacho y al entrar en él cerró la puerta.

Draco estuvo contemplando el despacho un par de minutos; todo perfectamente ordenado y limpio, nada excesivamente caro, pero tampoco barato, los libros de la estantería que estaba detrás de Hermione, estaban ordenados por colores, y a juzgar por Draco, estaban clasificados en materia y no por autores, pero cuando estaba acabando e diagnóstico escuchó un carraspeo y devolvió la vista hacía la mujer.

- ¿Dime Malfoy a que debo tu insistencia para tener esta reunión si te quedas mirando la decoración de mis despacho? Y espero de corazón que lo diga rápido y sin andarte por las ramas, que hoy el grupo de segundo curso se ha dividido en bandos, si sangre puras sí o sangre puras no y he acabado expulsándolos a todos, temporalmente para que no juzguen ni hagan bandos, porque sino acabaremos como hace ocho años, ¿recuerdas Malfoy?

- Con todo lujo de detalles, Granger. Yo venía con una idea en mente, pero viendo que estás un tanto alterada, no sé si es lo mejor en este momento.

- Oh vamos, si ya sé porque estás aquí, es por Harry ¿verdad? – dijo ella relajándose en el sillón y viendo como el rubio se tensaba y sabía que había _sentenciado_ su muerte. – ¿No te dijo que no se lo contases a nadie? Y a la primera oportunidad vas y lo cuentas, de verdad, Malfoy pensaba que sabias guardad un poco mejor los secretos de los demás.

- Mira Granger, no tengo ganas de escuchar ridiculeces, ¿tú lo sabías? – dijo él y viendo como ella asenía - ¿Quién más aparte de nosotros dos lo sabe?

- Nadie más. Sé que quieres acostarte con Harry, yo quise acostarme con él cuando vi su primera película, pero en esos entonces estaba ya saliendo con Ron y no podía serle infiel, no es mi estilo, tampoco me lo hubiese podido follar es más gay que una cabalgata el día del orgullo.

- ¿El día del orgullo? Da igual no quiero saberlo, sólo quiero que me digas como narices puedo convencer a Potter de que se acueste conmigo.

- Harry no se acuesta con gente normal, solo se acuesta con actores como él – dijo ella tan normal y dejando a Draco perplejo, ¿Cómo alguien como Harry Potter va a tener una vida sexual tan escasa?

- Haber es Potter, tendría a quien quisiese y …

-Ese es el problema, podría tener a quien el quisiese tanto en el mundo muggle o en el mágico. Es rico en ambos mundos, es reconocido en ambos también, pero el problema es en quien confiar para que no intente robarte, _extorsionarte, _o simplemente aprovecharse de tu imagen pública y hundir tu carrera – dijo intentando convencer a Draco de que la vida de Harry no ha sido del todo fácil incluso después de acabar con Voldemort. - Harry tuvo que sacarse el graduado escolar muggle y la preparatoria y acceder a la Universidad todo el mismo año que cayó _él._ Y cuando aprobó la selectividad decidió estudiar Informática y Nuevas Tecnologías y en su último año consiguió las prácticas en Apple, y al acabar se hizo con acciones de la misma y ya está.

- Granger yo no te he pedido su vida, sólo quiero que me digas que como me puedo acostar con él.

- No puedes así de simple, Harry no se relaciona emocionalmente con ninguna persona y sólo se _divierte_ en su trabajo y con nadie más. – Dijo ella y rápidamente miro el reloj y vio que era tardísimo – Lo siento Malfoy, pero tengo que almorzar.

Esto era indignante, no podía acostarse con Potter ni aunque se encontrase su culo depilado delante de él en ese momento y encima Potter nunca tenia sexo con nadie que no fuera de su _trabajo_ y como a él le había dicho; sólo cuando estoy estresado. Si contaba lo de Potter podría morir, era un hecho y arruinarle la vida, cosa que también lamentaría y seguiría sin poder acostarse con él, la otra era que se tenía que quedar con las ganas, pero había una tercera opción, podría contactar con el productor de Potter y decirle que pagará una cuantiosa suma de dinero por hacer una película con él. Ahora el problema era, ¿Cómo contacto con alguien del mundo muggle si ni siquiera conocía sus costumbres?

Los días pasaban y se sentía realmente frustrado, una parte por no poder follarse a Potter y tener que pajearse y la otra no dar con la solución a sus problemas. Sabía que Granger no lo iba ayudar, Potter menos, ¿Quién de los que conocía él estaba relacionado con el mundo muggle? Y al rato de estar pensando en quien podría ser, vio la respuesta, Blaise, el pervertido de su amigo. Y estaba decidido a ir en ese momento, pero miró el reloj y vio que eran las cinco y media de la madrugada, su amigo estaría durmiendo y si lo despertaba antes de las doce del mediodía, él también sería capaz de matarlo. La mejor opción era irse a la cama y al meterse en ella, se durmió al instante, días de comerse la cabeza y al fin averiguar la respuesta, conllevaba un cansancio extremo y ahí estaba el resultado.

* * *

Se despertó todo sudoroso y con los labios secos y con una erección descomunal, que le dolía a mil demonios. Se quitó los pantalones y los calzoncillos como pudo y comenzó a masturbarse; movimientos rápidos y secos conllevaba a que gimiera, y de vez en cuando extendía su dedo pulgar y dejaba que rozara el glande y como consecuencia hacía que se le arquease la espalda. Se llevó uno de sus dedos de la mano izquierda a la boca y estando boca arriba flexiono las piernas apoyando los pies en el colchón y se llevo ese dedo empapado en saliva a su entrada, donde empezó a hacer movimientos circulares y poco a poco iba metiéndose el dedo dentro del él. Pasando el tiempo fue añadiéndose otro dedo y ahora se los metía con fuerza, no llegaba muy profundo, pero si lo suficiente como para darle placer. Las sensaciones que estaba experimentando pocas veces lo había hecho, y en ese momento estaba a punto de correrse, se estaba haciendo una de las mejores pajas de su vida, tanto por delante como por detrás. Estaba notando como poco a poco, el semen estaba subiendo por dentro de él, así que aflojó sólo un poco y vio como unas gotas de liquido pre seminal salían de él y resbalaban por el glande, entonces volvió a pajearse con la misma intensidad que antes; las corrientes de placer que eran como chispazos en todo su cuerpo y le estaban avisando que el final ya estaba cerca. Así se introdujo un tercer dedo en el ano, sin dilatarse más, se hizo daño, pero no le importó sabia que el dolor formaba parte del placer que al final acabaría recibiendo. Masturbándose de esa manera consiguió acabar correrse de manera brutal, donde el semen, la gran mayoría acabó en la parte superior del pijama, pero parte también en su barbilla y labios, y también notó como el ano, a la misma vez que se corría, se estrechaba y la fricción con sus dedos era mayor y le daba aún más placer.

Todo su él estaba hecho un cerdo, aunque continuaba masturbándose porque después de haberse corrido el glande estaba sensible y eso le gustaba, decidió irse a la ducha y darse una lenta. Después de casi tres cuartos de hora bajo el grifo, miró la hora; las dos de la tarde. Si que había dormido y más de lo esperado, así que llamó a uno de los elfos y le dijo que le trajese un dulce. La elfina que le había aparecido ante el chasquido de dedos de su amo, a los pocos minutos le trajo una suculenta magdalena rellena de chocolate líquido. Cogió su varita y se concentró en la zona de aparición habilitada por el Ministerio y que como siempre estaba a tres cuartos de hora andando. Así que se apareció y andando llegó a casa de Blaise, tardó casi el mismo tiempo de siempre, pero esta vez se le hizo eterno, y eso se debía a la necesidad de ayuda que le tenía que pedir a su mejor amigo. Hizo el mismo ritual de siempre; picar al telefonillo, éste le abría, él subía por el ascensor, se encontraba la puerta de casa abierta y finalmente entraba.

- Draco, amigo, que considerado de tu parte venir a verme, ya que desde la Gala que no nos veíamos.

- Sin rodeos Blaise, necesito que me hagas un favor y un favor de los gordos. – dijo y Blaise rápidamente se asustó, temiéndose lo peor.

- ¿Draco, a quien has matado o torturado o la dos cosas?

-¿Qué? ¡No! Por favor, Blaise, no soy tan inútil como para no saber cómo deshacerme de un cadáver o de borrar la memoria de alguien si la torturase. – dijo ofendido – Lo que necesito es que me consigas, bueno que te pongas en contacto con el productor de las películas de Potter y le digas, que yo le ofrezco a darle una suma de medio millón de libras para poder hacer una película con Harry Potter.

- ¿En serio Draco? Te vas a gastar medio millón para poder acostarte con Potter, es penoso. Para eso alquílate un gigoló, te saldría más barato.

- No, necesito acostarme con Potter lo antes posible y tú eres el único en quien puedo confiar.

- Veré lo que puedo hacer, pero a saber quién es el productor o a lo mejor no son el mismo.

- Es el mismo, porque Potter me dijo que cuando estaba estresado llamaba al productor para hacer una película, así que es sólo uno.

- Bueno, pues dame un par de días, veré lo que puedo hacer.

Dos tortuosas semanas habían pasado desde que había hablado con Blaise, y éste no había dado señales de vida. Le había mandado cartas y vociferadores, pero nada, seguía sin contestar. Hasta que al final una tarde una lechuza entró por la ventana de su habitación, con un sobre bastante grueso. Se acercó a la lechuza, le dio una golosina, le desató la carta y la abrió: dentro de ella había una sola hoja escrita por delante y el otro parecía más un contrato.

_Draco:_

_Sé que estarás enfadado conmigo, pero me ha costado más de la cuenta encontrar al productor, pero al fin lo he conseguido. Te he adjuntado el contrato que tienes que llevar mañana a las once de la mañana en la calle__Hepworth Court, 30 Gatliff Road, Londres**_

_Espero que lo disfrutes, _

_Blaise,_

_PD: Lleva un cheque a nombre de Harry Potter con la cantidad de 650.000 libras, no he podido hacerlo por menos dinero._

Estaba que no cabía en sí mismo, al fin podría follarse a Potter con todo su ser. Así que cogió el contrato y una pluma de tinta limitada, y firmó en todos los lugares en los que ponía " Firme aquí"

El gran día ya había llegado se encontraba delante de una casa alucinante en las afueras de Londres. Si era la casa numero 30 y de a decir verdad, por ser muggle era preciosa por fuera. Llegó a la entrada exterior que estaba cerrada con una valla y una puerta metálica, y al lado de éste había otro intercomunicador, como en casa de Blaise. Picó al timbre varias veces y nadie contestó, sino que simplemente la puerta se abrió dándole paso a la gran Mansión. Caminó por el gran jardín delantero, hasta llegar a la puerta negra que lo conduciría hasta el interior de la casa. Nada más llegar la puerta se abrió sola, "estúpidos muggles" pensó, y camino hasta el interior del hogar. Nada más entrar vio como gente iba para un lado y para otro a toda prisa, el rubio intentaba de manera educada parar a alguien para que le dijese donde se encontraba el productor de la película para darle el contrato y el cheque, pero nadie le hacía caso.

Siguió caminando por el interior del hogar, hasta llegar al jardín trasero, donde al parecer tenían todo el material de filmación y donde según su instinto se grabaría la película. Siguió caminando y como el jardín lo tenía tan maravillado, no se dio cuenta de los cables y tropezó con ellos y se precipitó hacía el suelo. Cuando se levantó la gente lo miraba raro, hasta que un chico de no más de 20 años se le acercó.

- ¿Draco Malfoy? – dijo

- El mismo, ¿y tú eres? –

- Dennis Creevey, director y productor de la película que vamos a rodar hoy. Espero que hayas traído el cheque y el contrato – dijo y al instante Draco le dio un sobre donde todo estaba en el interior. El chico, lo sacó todo para ver que estaba en orden. – Bien, ves la carpa que hay al final del jardín entra dentro y ponte el bañador de color verde, Harry Potter está dentro, por si queréis conoceros mejor.

El rubio no dijo nada y se dirigió hacia el lugar indicado y al entrar se encontró a Potter poniéndose un bañador de color rojo, que predecible, pensó.

- Buenas Potter, parece que al final sí que te voy a tener a mi merced – dijo con suficiencia.

- Buenos días Malfoy, espero que te diviertas, este es tu bañador, póntelo que en quince minutos empezamos. – dijo y salió de la carpa. El rubio se desvistió y se puso el bañador y también salió hacia donde se encontraba el moreno.

- Y dime Potter, ¿Cómo que has aceptado que yo sea el que folle contigo?

- Con tu dinero voy a poder ayudar a muchas personas, Malfoy. Además estaremos a mano, ya que, qué pensaría Lucius Malfoy de ver a su hijo haciendo semejantes cosas.

Draco no dijo nada, a decir verdad Potter tenía razón, si su padre se enteraba era hombre muerto. Draco estuvo esperando hasta que el director dijo que empezarían rodando en medio de la piscina y que de ahí en adelante lo que pasase.

- Bien, chicos dentro de la piscina, bucear un poco para que se os vea mojados y en tres, dos, uno… ¡Acción!

Ambos jóvenes estaban dentro de la piscina bañándose, no muy lejos el uno del otro. Harry se hundió dentro del agua y sigilosamente nadó hasta detrás de Draco, salió del agua y lo cogió de la cintura, el rubio se sorprendió y pero rápidamente se relajó y giró y ambos se empezaron a besar. La manera en como lo hacían, era de dos personas que se tenían una atracción sexual grande, ambos batallaban por ver quién concedía el control a quien, pero al parecer ninguno estaba dispuesto a otorgar ese privilegio.

Draco que estaba de lo más caliente ya, salió de la piscina junto con Harry que debajo de ese bañador, se marcaba un gran paquete. Draco no pudo desistir a la tentación, se lo bajó y se la metió entera en la boca. Harry al no esperarse semejante actitud gimió de manera violenta, pero placentera. El rubio, primero lamía desde la base hasta la punta y después, se entretenía en el glande donde hacía que su amante se retorciese de placer, para luego metérselo todo de nuevo en la boca y comenzar un movimiento de adelante hacia atrás que hacía que el moreno se volviese loco.

Harry estaba en una nube, un torrente de placenteras sensaciones lo invadía y lo perturbaba hasta no poder pensar con claridad. La excitación que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, mientras Draco se la estaba chupando era demasiado grande, sentía que en cualquier momento se iba a venir, y no quería hacerlo tan pronto. Pero solo de imaginar que tenía que sacar su polla de tan excelente boca, le provocaba angustia, sólo tenía ganas de acabar en su boca y ver como el rubio se lo tragaba todo.

Así que el moreno, a punto de correrse en la boca del rubio, salió de él y lo tumbó en el césped de alrededor de la piscina, le bajó el bañador verde y vio la imponente erección. Así que Harry empezó a lamer los testículos del rubio, mientras el moreno lo masturbaba lentamente. Después Harry comenzó a morder suavemente el interior de los muslos de Draco, haciendo que éste se doblase de placer.

- Ahh… - gemía el rubio mientras el moreno se concentraba en darle placer solamente en la cara interna de los muslos. Al cansarse de estar en la misma zona, Harry subió en pose felina y mirándolo con ferocidad y entonces lentamente se acercó con su boca a la polla de Draco y le dio una pequeña lamida entre el frenillo y el glande, que hizo que el rubio se estremeciera ante aquella sensación. – ¡Joder! –sólo pudo articular, mientras Harry envolvía la polla de Draco con su lengua experta y hacia que el rubio tuviese espasmos de placer. El moreno lo hacía de manera lenta y tortuosa, pero de manera muy eficaz, peor el rubio cansado de esto llevo un mano hasta la cabeza de Harry y hizo que se la tragase entera, haciendo que el moreno tuviese una arcada que pudo controlar. Entonces Harry, viendo que el rubio le pedía más caña, aumentó la velocidad de la mamada, haciendo que Draco se llevase las manos a todas las partes de su cuerpo.

- ¡Joder Potter sigue así! ¡De maravilla! ¡Merlín que boca tienes! – decía mientras se tapaba la cara con una mano y con la otra se estimulaba uno de los pezones. Harry al notar cómo se hinchaba el glande, se apartó sacando un grito ahogado de frustración y se acercó a Draco para besarlo. Las dos lenguas, algo cansadas por las mamadas no mostraban signo alguno de rendirse tan fácilmente, así que el moreno se separó de Draco y se acercó a su oreja, donde empezó a morder el lóbulo. Y otra vez las sensaciones, esas que hacían que parecía que iba a estallar, su cuerpo temblaba y sabía que era por Potter.

- Draco, según tu contrato, tu harás de pasivo hoy. No digas nada, no la cagues, sólo disfruta. – dijo dejando a Draco perplejo, y podría ser verdad, ya que no se lo había leído.

Harry se tumbó encima de Draco haciendo la postura del 69, donde ambos se comían las pollas de manera ansiosa, donde Draco, sabiendo que iba a ser el pasivo, estaba dispuesto a darle a Potter su mejor mamada de toda su vida. Así que se concentró en esa tarea, haciendo que de vez en cuando sienta como el cuerpo de su flamante amante tiembla, pero también le pasaba eso Draco y con más frecuencia de lo desearía. Harry dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se separó del rubio y amablemente lo puso en la posición del perrito y se con su lengua se hundió dentro de sus nalgas.

- ¡Madre mía! – dijo al notar la tibia lengua tocando tu entrada, notaba como hacia movimientos circulares y después se intentaba abrir paso penetrándole de manera brusca. Pero el rubio no se quejaba sino que era una sensación increíblemente intensa y alzaba más sus caderas para que el la lengua le llegase más adentro. – Vamos, dame más… quiero más… Ummmm

Draco sabía que pronto iba a llegar el momento en que sentiría la gran polla de Potter dentro de él y estaba más que ansioso. De pronto notó como la lengua de Harry no estaba sino que dos dedos rozaban su entrada, y empezaron a meterse lentamente dentro de él, no le molestaba sino que él quería más, así que alzando las caderas indicó que estaba listo. Potter se situó detrás de él y se hundió de una estocada.

- ¡Joder! – dijo a grito de medio dolor y placer. Rápidamente sitió como Harry se empezaba a mover de manera rápida pero eficaz, ya que desde la segunda estocada, le dio en ese punto que a cualquier hombre le volvería loco. – ¡Oh Merlín! ¡Vamos más deprisa! – pedía con ansias el rubio, mientras era penetrado por Harry.

Harry volvió a cambiar de postura, ahora estaban de lado, y el moreno levantaba la pierna derecha de Draco con su brazo derecho y así tenía más acceso al interior del rubio. Draco por otra parte se había empezado a masturbar, con unos vaivenes lentos, con lo que quería prolongar su propio placer. Notaba como Harry estaba apunto de correrse, lo sabía por las fuertes y necesarias estocadas que le daba, así que él empezó a masturbarse con más fuerza.

- Mmmm, que… rico… Oh dios… - decía entrecortadamente mientras se corría en su pecho y abdomen, haciendo que su ano se estrechase y haciendo que las penetraciones de Harry fueran más lentas y causándole más fricción hasta hacerle correrse dentro de él. – Dios, Potter… eres el mejor… - pero no pudo continuar hablando ya que el moreno lo puso en cuatro otra vez. Vio como su semen salía de dentro del rubio, metió dos dedos para sacarlo todo y se lo llevó a su propia boca, después, tumbó a Draco y lo besó, y entre esos besos ambos se tragaron el semen.

- ¡Corten! – dijo el director – ¡Perfecta, la película va a quedar perfecta! Harry, Draco han estado estupendos, pueden irse a las duchas que hay dentro de las carpas y después pueden marcharse a casa, bueno Harry tu quédate.

Ambos se fueron hacia la carpa sin decirse palabra, y se ducharon en sus respectivas. A los pocos minutos ambos salieron y se vistieron.

- Potter… - dijo el rubio y viendo como el moreno le atendía – Gracias, por semejante polvo. – Harry no dijo nada, sólo le sonrió. –Y una cosa más, siento haberte juzgado, cuando eres libre de hacer lo que te plazca con tu vida.

- Malfoy, no tienes que disculparte. – dijo sonriéndole – ¿Por cierto, no te has preguntado por qué los de Apple nunca han descubierto lo de mis películas?

- Pues no lo había pensado – dijo pensando en cómo no lo habían descubierto. Si algo así salía a la luz la vida de Potter estaría acabada.

- Malfoy, es un hechizo de camuflaje, para que los muggles no vean quien soy en realidad, Denis me ayudó a crear el hechizo.

- Blaise te descubrió – dijo él orgulloso de su amigo.

- Con un simple Finite se va, ¿Quién en su sano juicio pensaría que un mago va a ver una porno? Nadie – dijo el moreno – Si, tu amigo me descubrió, pero él no te dijo nada ¿verdad? Pues quien me _ve_ en verdad no puede decir nada, ya que tiene un hechizo de confidencialidad

- Pero yo hablé con Granger y…- dijo pensativo de nuevo - Esto.. Potter, llámame Draco, creo que no hace falta llamarnos como antes, bueno…

- Sí hablaste con Hermione, pero ella sabía desde un principio a lo que me dedicaba – dijo - Llámame Harry – se acercó al rubio y le dio un casto beso en los labios y salió de la carpa dejando a Draco dentro. El rubio se quedó allí maravillado por la forma hasta en la que daba un casto beso, así que salió corriendo de la carpa.

- ¡Harry! – gritó, viendo que él ya estaba lejos y vio que se giró entonces se acercó - ¿Podríamos quedar alguna vez para repetir esto?

- No lo sé… Podría ser, pero recuerda que aun te tengo que matar por hablar con gente que no debías. – dijo refiriéndose a Hermione.

**FIN**

**N/A: **Espero que os haya gustado y hayáis disfrutado tanto como yo. Sé que hay cosas que en año no existen como las películas mencionadas, pero por favor no me matéis. Y con respecto** Apple **y **Microsoft **me hizo gracia y como son rivales desde siempre... Yo siempre Apple. :)

_* Es una bebida alcohólica que se prepara con Licor 43, granadina y absenta. Esto pega un zambombazo de la hostia._

_** La calle es real, sólo que he cambiado la ubicación y he puesto una lujosa casa._


End file.
